


checkmate

by seigyoku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, hip hip hooray older armin, if you squint you can probably see manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seigyoku/pseuds/seigyoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>armin and erwin settle a decade long match but not through chess pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a drabble that was born because i dont want to write my lit essay and pixiv/tumblr fanartists have supplied a gorgeous amount of older!armin

“You’ve matured beautifully,” Erwin muses, his hand carefully resting on his lap as Armin settles into the chair across him. The younger blonde’s azure eyes flicker upwards to meet Erwin’s and a soft, amiable smile graces his lips. He crosses his legs, and brushes a stray hair from his face as he chuckles, “You flatter me too much, Commander.”

Erwin shakes his head, gesturing at the emerald jewel resting on Armin’s sternum, the polished gold matching the younger’s hair. “I’m not the Commander anymore, Armin. You are.”

“You’ll always be my Commander,” he says, face suddenly serious. _The look suits him_ , Erwin notes, the gentle curves from ten years ago chiseled into sharp jawlines and prominent cheekbones and further accentuated by the crop of the military hairstyle. The one thing that has remained the same through the decade is the bright, piercing, calculating gaze in Armin’s eyes. It’s the look of someone ruthless and willing to take calculated risks so long as a margin of victory exists. 

“I don’t mean it as a lower-ranking soldier speaking out of modesty and loyalty,” Armin continues slowly, his legs uncrossing as he slowly stands up. Erwin returns the man’s gaze in equal intensity.

“Every salute was genuine, not just a formality written into our traditions.” Armin leans across the table with ease, both arms caging Erwin in before whispering, “I really was offering up my heart. To you.”

The gaze is unguarded now, the detached calculation replaced by warm honesty. Erwin still doesn’t move, waiting for the man’s next move. Every interaction of theirs has always been reminiscent of the quiet nights punctuated with the slide of chess pieces against a monochrome board – the two wait and bide time, mentally calculating risk factors and profits as they watch the opponent and string together a trap.

 _Check_ , Erwin realizes when he feels Armin’s breath against his cheekbones and watches as he gazes at him through hooded lids and golden lashes. “Will you accept it?”

“Of course.”

When Armin closes the distance, the adolescent shyness no longer present, and his lips part to let Erwin slip in and ravage him, devour him.

When they finally pull away for air, Armin smiles, trails his fingers down Erwin's jawline before murmuring, "Checkmate."

But the game is not over -- the night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on ne m'oubliez pas, its just the last chapter is kind of longer than the rest of the fic combined ahaha


End file.
